


香草冰淇淋

by pineroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineroad/pseuds/pineroad
Summary: 麻瓜AU。一个平凡的大学生爱情流水账。





	香草冰淇淋

冬天似乎很少真正出现在伦敦。街上来回飘动着风衣的衣角，空气凉丝丝的，却又飘不起几颗雪粒，只有地面被时不时落下的细雨打湿时才陡然觉得发冷。  
哈利波特闯进这个冷饮店时正是一个淅淅沥沥的冬季。他支棱的头发兜着细密的小水滴，在温暖的室内融进乱糟糟的黑色丛林里。四处搜寻了半天，他忽然兴奋地小步跑向了柜台：“大脚板！”  
一团黑乎乎的绒毛摇着尾巴扑了过来，嘴边的绒毛挂满了黏糊糊的奶油。哈利揉了揉他的脖子，抬眼就看见一头火焰般的红发，明亮的蓝眼睛正盯着他看：“这是你的狗吗？”  
“嗯，他老跑出来玩，我们找他半天了，”哈利打量着这个男孩，看见他手上被舔了一半的冰淇淋时不由咧开了嘴角，“别让他看见香草冰淇淋，你们店都会被吃光的——这家伙的胃比我还结实。”  
当哈利离开冷饮店时，雨已经停了。黑色的大狗在他身后撒欢儿，亮晶晶的眼睛望着他手上的冰淇淋。它被哈利冻得发红的手指握住，在冬季的微风里一点也不怕化掉。当奶香在哈利嘴里融化时，他脑子里忽然冒出一个古怪的念头：那个男孩的皮肤是奶油色的。  
哈利忽然喜欢上吃冰淇淋了，在这个不太冷的冬季。

似乎要弥补开学的遗憾似的，回到大学的这几天恰巧艳阳高照。哈利走进选修课的大教室，窗口的微风吹的他昏昏欲睡。  
“这里有人吗？别的地方都坐满了……”  
哈利迷迷糊糊地摇摇头。他抬了抬沉重的眼皮，当那抹姜红色跳进眼里时，他顿时没了睡意。他眨了眨眼睛，问道：“嗯……你知不知道弗洛林冷饮店？”  
男孩掏书的手一顿，有些惊讶地抬起了头：“你怎么知道？我在那里打打零工，我家……嗯，我是说，零花钱总是不够用。”他的耳朵突然红了，有些局促地盯着桌上的光斑。“对了，我叫罗恩韦斯莱……你是？”  
“我叫哈利波特。”  
罗恩点点头，看了哈利半天，忽然惊讶地张开了嘴：“哦，你是不是有一只爱吃冰淇淋的大狗？”  
“哦，那是我教父的狗，叫大脚板。”哈利回忆起那天香甜的冰淇淋，咧开了嘴角。  
“那真是太帅了！我记得它有这么大，一身毛又黑又长，”罗恩比划了一下，蓝眼睛和记忆里一样闪闪发光，“我回去就想养一只，可是妈妈不愿意……”  
铃声打断了他们的谈话。走进教室的老师戴着巨大的眼镜，一身亮片与腻人的熏香让哈利失去了听下去的欲望。“真是令人难以忍受……她看起来像一只特大号的蜻蜓。”  
罗恩深有同感。他百无聊赖地盯了会儿黑板，忽然兴致勃勃地问道，“对了，你的球队是哪支？”  
“切尔西，”哈利热情地回答，“你呢？”  
“热刺，”罗恩说，“切尔西也很好。其实除了该死的利物浦都不错——”他的声音突然消失了。  
哈利惊恐地看见讲台上飘渺的目光朝自己的方向凝聚。“我注意到有些人不能体会神话的美妙，他们浑浊的思维无法与古老相连……”  
直到特里劳妮又飘到自己的世界，哈利才和罗恩无奈地对视一下，吐了吐舌头。罗恩掏出一张纸：“五子棋？”  
哈利点点头。他们捉起笔苦战，屏气凝神，奋力厮杀，直到下课铃叮叮当当地响起。  
哈利就此拥有了一个跨学院的好伙计。他们的选修课程令人惊讶地相似，这让哈利井字棋、五子棋、吊小人、乃至国际象棋水平不断精进——感谢韦斯莱兄弟的超小号棋盘；他们头靠着头看一场场足球直播，每天睡前都在宿舍走廊里一起抱着手机紧盯小小屏幕上的球场；他们一起探索着食堂，在学校附近晃荡，为蜂蜜公爵的新品欢呼；他们甚至爱着同一款香草冰淇淋（也和大脚板一样）。  
今天的他们同往常一样坐在食堂，哈利吃着糖浆水果馅饼，和罗恩一起口诛笔伐着他们的化学老师，那只恶毒的大蝙蝠简直就是大学生活的噩梦。聊天的间歇，罗恩突然没头没脑地问了句：“你家就在伦敦吗？”  
“对，”哈利拿了几个热乎乎的布丁，“怎么？”  
罗恩深吸一口气，装作不经意地样子：“我假期要先回陋居，就是我家，在德文郡，然后八月来弗洛林工作……我的房间还有张床，你要是愿意可以来一起踢踢球什么的。”  
哈利睁大了眼睛，兴奋让他的心脏变成了一只乱蹦的牡鹿：“当然！只要你们不介意……我这就去给莉莉打个电话！”  
罗恩如释重负，露出了一个大大的笑容，雀斑、奶油色的皮肤、天空般的眼睛、火焰般的头发在满桌食物的甜香里闪烁着温暖的光。哈利不由盯着他看了好一会儿，直到叉子清脆地磕到盘边，他似乎才突然意识到自己在做什么，连忙把视线转到有些凉了的布丁里。  
放假的那天下午，哈利和罗恩一起来到了弗洛林冷饮店。与伦敦的冬日一样，这个夏天并不气势汹汹，阳光轻柔地打在玻璃窗上，懒洋洋地拂过挖着甜点的客人。  
“嗨，弗洛林先生！要两份香草冰淇淋！”  
“是罗恩吗？假期玩的愉快。记得八月过来！”一个和蔼的棕发男子在柜台打着招呼，端来了两个小碗。  
罗恩靠在沙发上，几乎要融化在软软的垫子里。他微眯着眼睛，看着灿烂的阳光把哈利的头发描了个金边，它们不服气地在头顶向四面八方乱翘，像一个张牙舞爪小刺猬。  
他突然有一些奇怪的冲动。他握住了哈利抱着冰淇淋的手，想要说话，却喉头发哽，什么也说不出来。那双绿眼睛盯着他，就像一片茂密无边的森林，阳光透过绿的出奇的重重枝叶，让他浑身都颤栗起来。他绯红着脸，站起身，颤抖着印下一个吻。  
罗恩觉得自己的雀斑都要烧起来了。他慌乱得要命，心脏像过山车一样横冲直撞，最终在恐惧的当口徘徊：哈利又不喜欢我，他一定再也不想看见我了，更别说和我去陋居踢球……他手足无措地要坐回去，却被哈利拽住了胳膊，两人的脸颊贴得更近了。他心里的过山车猛然驶向了剧烈的喜悦，舌尖尝到的冰淇淋的味道比什么都美妙。  
哈利觉得自己整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。他们两个人都浑身打颤，指尖、脸颊触碰到的每个地方都像火烧一样滚烫。他笨拙地要睁开眼睛，鼻子却啪地撞在一起，疼的他一声痛呼。  
“嘿！”罗恩也捂着鼻子，瓮声瓮气地喊道。他们各自坐在座位上凝视着对方，蓝眼睛撞进绿眼睛里，突然齐声笑了起来，猛然响起的大笑惊飞了窗外的鸽群。  
在他们面前的桌上，冰淇淋沐浴在黄油般浓郁的阳光里，正自顾自甜甜地融化掉。


End file.
